Reunion
by Catindahat7463
Summary: What will Nick James do to keep Jenn again?
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS IS NOT THE JONAS BROTHERS, DEMI LOVATO, OR SELENA GOMEZ! I ONLY USED THEIR FIRST NAMES AS THE CAHRACTERS BECAUSE THEY WERE AN INSPIRATION. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE JONAS BROTHERS._**

I got up this morning like any other day; combed my hair, got a hot shower, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. I fixed myself some coffee and got out some Lucky Charms and poured it into a bowl. I looked out the huge window to my right in a daze, with the slightest feeling that something big will happen; it'll change my life forever. I turned away and turned on my little antennae television to the daily news. It was supposed to be sunny, 94 degrees, a common temperature at Huntington Beach. I was so glad it was just the beginning of summer, and I was done with all the high school drama. I got bored watching the news, so I changed the channel to one of those celebrity channels, telling about all the celebs' lives. It showed the red carpet and all the actors, singers, etc. Then I froze in my position and stared blankly at the television. Not him, anyone but him, I thought. There walking in a sleek suit was Nick . . . I couldn't help but watch. Some impulse controlled me, but I wanted to just turn off the television and run to my room. He didn't look happy though . . . he was troubled. His dark, chocolate eyes looked sad and regretful.

Some paparazzi ran to him, Kevin, and Joe, yelling out questions. One to Nick caught my attention the most.

"Nick! Nick! Are you dating any new girls at the moment?" a young reporter asked hastily. Nick stopped in his tracks and stared at the reporter blankly, leaving Kevin and Joe utterly confused. His thoughts were jumbled I could tell.

"No, not at the moment," he paused, leaving me anxious to hear his answer. "Just thinking of my Little Angel . . ." That just broke me into pieces. I realized that I wasn't breathing, and it felt like my heart stopped. He remembered me . . . I then looked at Joe and Kevin's faces. Joe and Kevin looked at Nick in complete shock and stopped in their positions. Nick looked at them, then the reporter, and his face blank the whole time. He then walked _away_ from the red carpet in all its glory. I looked at him with disbelief, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. He hid behind their black limo and appeared to take his cell phone out and call someone. My heart then raced very fast because . . . my cell phone began to ring. I stuttered while running to the phone and looked at the caller ID. My hand trembled seeing it was him calling for the first time in _six_ years. I was ready to press the answer button, but I suddenly placed the phone back on the counter quickly and stepped back, letting it go to voice mail. I became curious and looked cautiously at the television. Nick had hung up, and his eyes became teary, and mine did, too. He walked hastily to the other side of the limo and got in. Joe and Kevin ran to the black limo worried, and Demi was right behind them. I couldn't look anymore, so I turned the television off and gazed at it blankly.

A few minutes later, my phone rang again, making me jump from my position. I paused, hoping it wasn't him calling again. I closed my eyes and answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hello?" my voice was shaky.

"Jennifer? It's mom." She was cheerful, and I sighed, relieved to hear her voice. She continued. "Do you remember where you're supposed to be going today?" Then it hit me. I was supposed to go with my childhood friend, Joey, to Los Angeles. We've been planning this since school went out.

"Oh! I forgot! Thanks, mom! I got to get ready, bye! I love you!" I said quickly. She chuckled and began again.

"Ok then! I love you too, Jenny! Bye!" I hung up and ran to get my things. Then, as perfect timing, the door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to Joey's warm smile. I was tired from all the drama and running, but I was able to let out a weak smile. He just laughed and motioned his hand for me to go.

"Let's go, Jenn," he said calmly. We walked with each other to his dark red Ferrari. It always irritated me seeing everyone here have such nice cars while I only had a pale lime green beetle car, but it didn't bother me today, though. My mind was too mixed up about what happened with Nick, but I tried not to show it, so I just stared out the passenger window..

We reached Los Angeles finally after what it seemed like eternity. There was almost grid-lock traffic from the red carpet thing . . . then it donned on me. Why did it have to be at_ Los Angeles_ today? I didn't get this irony, but I just unsuccessfully tried to shake it off. While lost in my thoughts, I realized that Joey was calling my name repeatedly.

"Jenn? Jennifer? You there?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry, Joey... Are we already at The Grill Out?" I asked confusingly.

"Yep. Well, let's go before more people go in, then." He got out of the car and opened mine for me as I got out. We walked into the restaurant and got a table outside.. This was my favorite restaurant that Nick used to take me to . . . I shook my head, trying not to remember. I realized that I left my cell phone in the car, and got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked curiously.

"I forgot my cell phone in the car. Mind if I go get it?"

"Sure." He tossed me his keys and I walked back outside.

"Order the usual for me, ok?" I told him before leaving. I walked outside and walked casually to his car. I rummaged through the car, even though I wasn't in a hurry. When I found it after five minutes, I felt like I was being stared at. I looked up and looked around, and then I stopped in my position. Just across the street was the black limo. Then my heart stopped, for staring at me was Nick, who then dropped some drink he was holding in his hand. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but then I started to slowly walk backwards towards the entrance, our eyes still locked. He began to walk towards me, and then he broke into a fast sprint, for I started to run to the doors. My adrenaline rushed, and I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me away, and I lost my grip on the handle. I turned around and saw his face up close for the first time in six years. He looked serious, but his chocolate eyes soft. All we could do was stare at each other, and I realized he was holding me quite close. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Joe, Kevin, and Demi all running towards us. I wasn't going to go through this again. I surprisingly ripped my hand from Nick's and ran inside as they all followed. He grabbed my arm this time and pulled me hard outside again. He dragged me to the limo as Demi, Joe, and Kevin looked at him surprised at what he was doing. Joey burst through the doors of the restaurant and ran to us in fury. He pulled me back to him, and stared at Nick angrily.

"What are you doing, you nutcase?!" Joey yelled at Nick, while he just stayed calm.

"I was taking her home with me," he said sternly. Did I even have a say in this? Apparently not.

"She doesn't even know you!" Joey yelled back.

"Yes she does," Nick said a little more angrily and pulled me back, clutching my waist. I was scared that they were going to cause a huge fight, and so did Joe, Kevin, and Demi.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down you guys!" Joe cut between them and pushed them gently away from each other. Joey gave Nick another glare and grabbed his keys from my hands, and then pulling me away from Nick again.

"Let's go, Jennifer," he said sternly. He pulled me toward his car, but apparently Nick wasn't finished with this tug-o-war, but with me as the rope.

"Please. I need to talk to her," He looked calmer and put his hand around my arm again. It made goose bumps come upon my whole arm hearing him say that. I looked back at Joey, who looked angry, confused, and thoughtful all at the same time. He glanced at the both of us several times and sighed.

"Fine . . . what time will she be back, then?" he asked regretfully. My eyes widened in shock from hearing him say this. I could never imagine him giving up so easily, especially since he loved me . . .... I looked towards Nick, who had a pleasing smile.

"I can't guarantee that she will but if so . . ." He paused for a few seconds. "Maybe around 10:00 PM. She'll tell me where you live, right, Jennifer?" He looked at me calmly, while I just stared at him blankly. I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"What?! I don't want to go! This . . . this is to much!" I yelled at Nick. He smiled at me sweetly, and my face became confused. He then chuckled as I gave him a deathly stare.

"The same old Jennifer," he chuckled. This made me outraged, but he then hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I've missed you." I couldn't keep my anger from his angel voice. I suddenly managed a smile, but I tried to look angry. He let go and could tell I was trying not to be happy, so he gave me that famous crooked smile of his. I grinned big and calmed down, but this made Joey even angrier, for he pushed Nick away from me hard. I stepped back in terror from what he did, and I gave him a dirty look. He noticed my reaction, and then realized what he did and regret was seen in his eyes. Nick stumbled a little but got back to his feet, and his eyes were widened. Joey looked at all of us in embarrassment and stomped back to his car. Nick got back to my side and pulled me as I gazed at Joey in disbelief. He's never done that with anyone. He's always been a calm person no matter what situation there was. Then I realized that we all were in the car and I was already on the road. Through most of the ride, I stared away from everyone, even though I could feel everyone staring at me. Then Kevin decided to break the silence.

"So . . . how's life been, Jenn?" He asked hesitantly.... I looked at him sadly then looked back out the window.

"Hey, I know your upset about what . . ."

"Joey," I said quietly.

"Yea, Joey. He was just shocked about this whole thing Nick was doing, that's all," He told me soothingly. I looked up at him and smiled weakly and turned back to look at the scenery again. Demi was sitting across from me and got up to sit next to me.

"Hey, buddy, it's ok! Cheer up!" She hugged me and I leaned my head on top of hers for a few seconds.

"Yea, Jennifer. We all have your back," Joe encouraged. I smiled bigger than last time and I felt a little better. I noticed Nick getting up to sit next to Demi so he was closer to me.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it a lot," I managed to say thankfully. They all smiled at me warmly, making me chuckle a bit. The next time I knew, Nick replaced Demi's spot and sat close to me.. I began to blush a little as I turned to his heart-warming grin and his cheerful, glassy eyes.

"Hey let's turn the radio on, you guys!" Demi encouraged, and Kevin reached to the radio controls next to him.

"What do you want to listen to, you guys?" Kevin asked.

"How about some CD's you guys made?" I suggested, still locked on Nick.

"I agree," Nick agreed, and he was also locked on me.

"Ok then. Let's choose . . ." Kevin searched through a stack of CD's and then drew one out. "Let's choose this old one; A Little Bit Longer." He popped in the CD and their song BB Good came on. We all rocked to the beat happily and sung along. After several songs, we reached Nick's song, A Little Bit Longer. Everyone became quiet and let Nick sing his song by himself. Then, by an impulse, I joined in with him, and we sang the last of it together. As it ended, I realized we were at Nick's house.

"Well, we're here, you guys. Let's go show Jenny what's been up," Nick suggested happily. We all got out of the limo and as we walked towards the door, Nick grabbed my hand tightly and walked me to the door. My face turned instantly red and I couldn't help but grin. Nick then unlocked the door and we all walked inside his huge house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS IS NOT THE JONAS BROTHERS, DEMI LOVATO, OR SELENA GOMEZ! I ONLY USED THEIR FIRST NAMES AS THE CAHRACTERS BECAUSE THEY WERE AN INSPIRATION. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE JONAS BROTHERS._**

Nick dragged me to his huge living room, and everyone else followed behind. The walls were painted a dark red and it had mahogany flooring. Well, a pop star sensation has got to have some style in his house, too. The flat screen was attached to the stonewall sticking out, surrounded by black leather couches. Nick led me the circling marble stairs with black railing into a long hallway with two doors on either side of the dark red walls. He kept pulling me until we reached the second door on the left, and that's when I realized that Joe, Kevin, and Demi were still downstairs. He opened the door gently and led me into his master bedroom. I looked around, noticing that it wasn't as vast as I would have thought. The walls were painted a ruddy tan and the carpet was a light brown. The king-sized bed was against the wall in front of us with its gold-colored comforter. As I got closer, the pure white pillow in front of the two behind it said "Mr. President" in gold letters, and I rolled my eyes. There was a separate room to the right and glass covered the part of the wall so you could see what was inside. I could see a collection of guitars, a big drum set, and sheets and books of music. Beside his bed was a huge collection of CD's in a huge black-painted wooden shelf. There must have been hundreds of CD's there by my view. The window above his bed was as long as his bed but the only simple thing in the room, to my opinion.

He finally let go of my hand and I walked over to sit on the edge of his bed as he shut the door. He turned a 360 spin on the balls of his feet and stopped when he faced me with a crooked smile, making me laugh. He walked towards the bed and sat next to me, not keeping his eyes off mine. We gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity, studying my eyes. I honestly don't have pretty eyes. They where just a dull, boring blue, and Nick had his dark chocolate eyes that left girls speechless, but I guess that wasn't what he thought, because he wouldn't take his off mine. I looked down at my hand, which was intertwined with his again, and then I frowned. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. I looked back up at him and his expression was confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"It's just . . ." I paused, trying to find the right words to say, and I looked away from his mesmerizing gaze with difficulty. He took my chin and pulled it up gently so he could look at my face.

"It's just what? That it's a coincidence that we found each other after those long six years?" he guessed, putting on a smile. Once again, I lost my words to say. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Well," I finally began. "That's part of it but—" He placed his finger over my lips and let go of my chin. He looked away with his expression sad but thoughtful, as if he was looking for the right words to say. Nick sighed and looked back at me, his eyes now glassy.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," he sighed again. "But that was what happened back then. This here . . . this is now. Things are different, Jennifer. You have no idea how much I've missed you ever since . . ." he paused at the thought and winced a little. "So please don't doubt me in any way. I've—" I put my finger on his lips this time. It was my turn to talk.

"Nick, I believe you. It's just that . . . I'm not sure that . . . I'm ready for this again," I looked away when saying that last part, afraid if I hurt him. I looked back at his face with regretting eyes, but he looked completely calm. He took my finger off slowly and held my hand with both of his.

"Jennifer, I've always wanted you, no matter what. I want you to know that. Ever since I've met you, there was never a moment that you weren't in my mind. Then when that happened, I . . ." he paused and cringed at the thought again. "I couldn't take it. It was too much. And the one thing I wonder is . . . why? Why did I ever do that to you, Jenn?" his voice began to brake at the end a little, but I could see he tried his best to stay calm. "I regret it deeply to this day. I'm truly sorry, Jennifer. I am sorry for being such a jerk to you so long ago. I want . . . I want to see if we can . . . start over." He stared straight into my eyes the whole time, squeezing my hand tightly, and his dark eyes became teary as he finished his sorrowful speech. I've never seen this side of him for the years I've ever known him. I never knew he could be so . . . emotional. While trying to straighten the thoughts scrambling in my head, I felt a tear from each eye running down my cheeks. I could see in Nick's eyes that he was no doubt sincere with every word he said. I wanted to believe him but . . . I couldn't. I honestly didn't want this to happen all over again, and I got up and pulled my hand away from him.

"Nick," I began, trying to keep myself together. "I . . . I need to go." I then walked towards the door without giving another glance back at him. I reached to open the door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled back. I looked back at him, and pure pain covered his face. He then pulled me even closer and crushed his lips onto mine. I hesitated from complete shock, and then pushed him back without success. He put his arm around my waist so I couldn't leave him. I then ripped his arm off my waist and pushed him harder off me in irritation. No. Not again. I looked at him one last time and walked fast out of his room and down the circling stairs. Everyone was still downstairs, laughing I guess from a joke, until they saw me coming down. I noticed that a black-haired girl was with them, recognizing that it was Selena. Their happy expressions faded as they saw me, so I guess I didn't look very happy. Selena came up to me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't push my school friend back though so I hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much, Jenny. Are you ok?" she asked with a worried expression. I couldn't say anything, so I just faintly smiled and wiped my tears from my face.

"Awe it's going to be okay, Jenny," Selena said soothingly while hugging me again in an attempt to calm me down. When she was done, she glanced up and over my shoulder, and I knew who was there, but I turned my head halfway and looked at Nick from the corner of my eye. He just stood there, staring at me with pain and sadness in his face, but especially with his glassy dark eyes. I couldn't take the pain I was giving him, so I just walked quickly to the front door without looking back and walked outside, letting the door slam behind me. As I was walking forward, I realized that I had no way to get home unless Nick . . . I grabbed my phone and looked at the contacts and stopped at Joey. I thought about how he must have felt for Nick taking me away from him . . . and our lunch. It was starting to get a little dark out so I slowly pressed the call button and waited for Joey to answer. It only was on the second ring when he answered the phone..

"Jenn?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah it's me," I answered, but my voice was still choked up a bit and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Oh my God! What did he do!" he shouted in anger.

"Nothing . . . please come pick me up, Joey," I whispered.

"I'm coming right now! I'll be there in five minutes. Bye," he hung up hurriedly. I closed my phone and stared out at the view in front of me, lost in my thoughts. I sat down on the steps in front of me and buried my face in my hands crying. I couldn't take anymore of this . . . drama! I wasn't ready to start over, even though it's been six years. I just wasn't ready . . .

Joey was here in less than five minutes and ran to me, leaving his car running. He led me to his car, telling me it was going to be alright and that he was there for me. No matter what he said, it didn't comfort me. I was in too much pain from those quick few hours with Nick. As I sat down in the car I thoughtlessly looked back at the house. I froze as I saw Nick standing outside the front door, and as he saw me look, he sprinted towards the Ferrari. Joey looked in the direction I was looking, and stared in bewilderment.

"Get away, you jerk! Don't even go near her!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs in pure anger, and slammed on the pedal and drove fast away from the house. Nick stopped and stood in denial. As we were farther away, I could barely see that Nick slammed his fist on his car and shouted in anger and pain, "NO!" That ripped my heart in two and Joey immediately put his arm around me, but by his touch I could tell that he was still furious with what happened. His body was very tense, and when I glanced at his face, anger was covering it. I didn't want him to be affected by this too.

"Joey," I whispered, still in agony from Nick's reaction. "Please . . . don't be mad at him. It's not his fault—"

"Not his fault! You were fine until you went over with him! Jennifer, look at yourself!" he pointed his finger angrily at the side view mirror on my side. Looking at myself, I really _was_ a mess. My eyes were red from crying and lines on my cheeks from tears, and my mascara was mixed with my tears. My dark brown hair was a little matted too.

"I've never seen you this sad before! Besides what happened years ago, you've never had been so upset! I hate seeing you like this, Jenny! It hurts me that he would upset you so much." His voice quieted down but the anger was still there, mixed with a little sympathy towards me. Frankly, I hated seeing him like this, with all this anger. We stayed silent throughout the rest of the drive to my house. I wished that I never went over there, and that Nick just forgot about me. I hated causing Joey pain. I hated causing Nick pain. When we were at my house, we got out and Joey wrapped him arm around my shoulder as he walked me into the house and to my room. I lay on my bed with my face in my pillows. He sat himself on the edge of my bed, and I felt his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for losing my temper there. Really. I shouldn't have done that. It was . . . cruel of me." I looked up slowly at him while he was staring at the ground. I got up and sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Please, Joey. Don't be sorry. You were just trying to be a good friend, and I understand. I think that I shouldn't of started crying like that, anyway," I hugged him and he put his arm around me, too. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then I let go.

"Joey I think you should get home. It's getting late, and I can survive from here. Thank you," I told him and got up and led him to the front door. He looked at me expressionless, and then smiled crookedly.

"Your right, Jenn. See you later, then." He waved to me as he walked slowly to his car. I smiled weakly to him and shut the door.

* * *

I got up the next morning around 10:20 AM, which was very late for me. I slept dreamlessly last night, thinking that what happened yesterday was just a dream. I combed out my hair and did all I had to do in the bathroom and got dressed in my favorite shirt and jeans — a dark red short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I jogged downstairs and walked into my kitchen, fixing up on the stove some bacon and sausages. I turned my phone on and waited to see if I got any new messages. Suddenly it showed that I had _3_ missed calls and I text message. I stopped what I was doing when it said that Nick called me those three times and left me that one text message. I closed my eyes in denial, hoping that it would say something different when I opened them. Nope. I hesitated for a long time before I finally opened the text message from Nick. It said:

Dear Jennifer,

I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I need to see you, so I'll be coming to your house around 10:30 AM. I called your mom to tell me where you were living . I want to straighten this out. Please.

Nick

I dropped my phone into the sink and looked at the clock in horror. It was 10:30. I felt like I was about to faint as my heart raced faster by each passing second. I could also feel the blood in my face drain. I jumped in shock when the doorbell rang.


End file.
